The goal of this SBIR project is to create a prototype of an innovative software system to help cancer survivors better manage their symptoms and stay connected with their clinicians over the course of their lives. This will include enabling survivors to report symptoms they may be experiencing, collect and transmit real-time measurements from wearable sensors and receive notifications and reminders to engage in follow up care. The contractor will develop a health information technology (HIT) platform called Care4Ahead. The scientific premise is that employing HIT will help providers and cancer survivors improve their long-term clinical outcomes. Care4Ahead seeks to not only enable survivors to improve self-care but also to create a feedback loop between themselves and providers. It is thought that this feedback loop will sharply increase the likelihood that survivors will receive optimal care over the long term.